Snowtab Studios (2018)
Snowtab Studios 'is the titular character of '''Snowtab in th'e '''Void '''and is one of the show's five main characters. He is the only character that appeared in "Pilot", the first episode, therefore he's considered to be the main character of the show. ' Background Inspiration Snowtab, unlike the other characters is inspired by a real cat of the same name. According to Ryan Jay, Snowtab was his favorite cat as a young boy, before the cat passed away in 2016, which is what inspired Ryan to make him into a character and eventually have him star in his own TV Show as a way to remember his cat. The other variations of his fur colour was inspired by Snowtab's double meaning name, which both referred to his fur colour. The name "Snowtab" means "white with tabby fur" as in "White = snow" and "Tabby = tab. Despite his name's meaning, Snowtab is depicted as a White cat with black fur in the cartoon, though this could just be a simplified effect of tabby fur. Snowtab's outfits throughout the series have also been inspired from multiple pieces of media, such as his hat being from Super Mario, his shirt being worn by the title character from Steven Universe, and his original backpack being inspired by Banjo's backpack from the 1998 video game, Banjo-Kazooie. Leadership Skills Throughout the series, Snowtab has shown at multiple points that he is capable of leading a group, convoy or battle all by himself. This is mostly seen when he is with the other characters against Mr. Triangle, where Snowtab is usually seen guiding the others through the situation and asking everyone when they are ready for battle. This is shown most in "Sleepover", where Snowtab breaks up Tabsnow and Greytab's fighting on multiple occasions to keep the evening peaceful, and then guiding the others towards getting ready to battle Mr. Triangle. Snowtab also frequently uses a shield as weapon of choice, a shield is common across leader characters, due to the nature of a shield being that it protects your companions. In "The Return of Mr. Triangle", Snowtab gives himself up for Tabsnow in order to keep everyone safe, while he fails, he doesn't know until Tabsnow follows him in, signifying that Tabsnow could be his second in command. In "Gluttony", when the space void is under attack from Bro Triangle, Snowtab is the one to go and fight him, eventually getting himself engulfed by accident. Shield Wielding In "Sleepover", Snowtab chooses a shield as his weapon of choice, this is due to the fact he wants to protect his friends in battle, linking to his aforementioned leadership skills. This leads to "The Return of Mr. Triangle", where Snowtab uses his shield in a few significant scenarios, including a scene where he protects Gingtab from an incoming Lust Spell Projectile, and a scene where he blocks the incoming Lust and Pride Spell Projectiles from getting him, Gingtab and Tuxtab and so they can figure out a way out of the the situation they are in. In "Chase Against Time", Snowtab blocks a random spell created by Mr. Triangle from hitting him, his part self, Tabsnow and Greysnow. Religious Beliefs Snowtab is depicted as an atheist in the series, this has also been confirmed by the creator. In fact, an early catchphrase among a few characters would be when a character entered a new location or interacted with a new object, they would say "Where in God's fake ass name am I?", which is a pun on the phrase "Where in God's name am I?". Snowtab seems to be the one who uses this most however, despite it being used by Tabsnow, Greysnow and Cloudsnow as well. Appearance Snowtab is a white cat with a black fur colored head, he has a pink nose and 3 whiskers on each cheek. Original At the start of the series, Snowtab wore a red shirt with a yellow star on it, while wearing a blue backpack and a red hat with an S on it. His outfit was inspired by other characters, specifically Mario and Steven Universe. Current In "Reflection", Snowtab starts wearing a new outfit, this new outfit consists of a blue shirt with a yellow star, a pink cap with an S on it, and a pink varsity jacket with white and pink rims, like before, Snowtab's outfit is inspired off of Mario or Steven Universe. Personality Snowtab is laid-back and chilled, he is skeptical of his accomplices, but also sometimes a little gullible, he isn't very smart a lot of the time, but he does think of himself as having the "Greatest Style". In the season 2 episode, "Void Mates" Snowtab is shown to have remorse for his actions in the fact that he'd make up for making Tabsnow uncomfortable. In the same episode, Snowtab is shown to have curiosity (reference to his animal) in the fact that he starts to wonder what Tabsnow said in "Giant White Space". In the episode, "Rebirth", Snowtab is also shown to have charity, and is selfless towards Tabsnow when he lets Tabsnow come to live in his void with him. Snowtab's flaw is that he can insult people and that his curiosity can get to the better of him, he also has a hard time trusting people who has wronged him. In "Gluttony". it's revealed that Snowtab sometimes bottles things up rather than sharing his feelings, in this situation it's about the effects of Mr. Triangle's villainy in relation to Greysnow. This distrust of previously bad people is shown once again in "Reflection", where he is one of the snowtabs to not trust Mr. Triangle's said redemption, insulting and questioning Mr. Triangle on many occasions in the episode. Family Cara Studios Cara Studios is the confirmed name of Snowtab's mother, nothing about their relationship is known about as of yet, as she has never been mentioned in the series. Duke Studios Duke Studios is the confirmed name of Snowtab's father, nothing about their relationship is known about as of yet, as he has never been mentioned in the series. Prince Studios Prince Studios is the confirmed name of Snowtab's little brother, nothing about their relationship is known about as of yet, as he has never been mentioned in the series. Abilities * ''God Like Powers' '- In the episode, "In My Dreams", Snowtab learns that he can control and summon things at will, which he uses frequently, Common things he summons and controls is his computer. * '''Portal Summoning '- In "Voids", Snowtab summons a blue portal which he uses to travel through the voids, The episode shows that when Snowtab doesn't know where he's going in these portals, he goes to random voids, but when he does, he goes to a void of his choosing. * '''Shield Summoning - '''In "Sleepover", Snowtab decides that his unique power should be the ability to summon a shield, he will use this in sync with Gingtab's ability to summon a sword. * '''Void Communication - '''In "Void Communication", Snowtab is told by Greytab of the ability of Void Communication, he uses this to contact and meet Tuxtab. * '''Power of the Lost Voids - '''In "The Return of Mr. Triangle", Snowtab, Gingtab and Tuxtab use a spell which brings the Red and White Voids back, and extracting purple essence, left behind in the lost voids' spots, this is explained in "Brothers". Relationships Tabsnow Snowtab and Tabsnow are best friends, this has been in the show since "Lust", where a corrupted Tabsnow lets loose that he thought of Snowtab as a best friend, to which Snowtab responds with "Best friend?" and seeming happy about it. While the two don't frequently have episodes dedicated to them, they are almost always standing next to each other, symbolising their stronger bond. They are shown to disagree occasionally however, as seen in "Gluttony" where Tabsnow protects his brother after Snowtab claims he's untrustworthy, despite this, Tabsnow still works hard to get him and Greysnow out of the inside of Bro Triangle, even asking his brother over the phone if Snowtab is okay. In "The Return of Mr. Triangle", Snowtab sacrifices himself for Tabsnow, accepting defeat and going into the time portal, Tabsnow follows him however, and the two end up separated. In "Chase Against Time" when the two reunite, they give each other a brief hug, further showing how their friendship has grown. Snowtab wasn't always fond of Tabsnow, always referring to him as a 'scandal f---'. But after seeing Mr. Triangle threatening him and revealing his true nature, Snowtab decides to stay faithful to the snowtab species and save Tabsnow. After reforming and the White Void's demise in "Rebirth", Snowtab takes Tabsnow to the space void to become his void mate and live with him in the same void as himself. In "Void Mates", Snowtab makes Tabsnow uncomfortable by asking him questions about what Tabsnow said in "Giant White Space", but the two reconcile, strengthening their friendship. Mr. Triangle Snowtab meets Mr. Triangle in "In My Dreams", and is fooled by his 'good nature' for the next two episodes. In "Voids", Snowtab finally discovers that Mr. Triangle is indeed evil, and in season 2, him and Tabsnow start to despise his tricks and call him names (Triangle (enter swear word here). While in the beginning it appears that Snowtab has the biggest conflict with Mr. Triangle, as the series has gone on, the other characters have also grown issues with him, with "Gluttony" being the first episode since season 2 that tells us how Snowtab really feels about the effects of Mr. Triangle's tricks. Snowtab doesn't appear to fear Mr. Triangle on a level that some of the others do, and even stands up to him on multiple occasions, usually to protect his friends. Gingtab While not as strong as his and Tabsnow's friendship, Snowtab and Gingtab also share a close friendship with each other, starting in season 2's "Sleepover". At the start Snowtab disliked Gingtab on some level in two times they interacted ("Voids" and "Seeing Red") as Gingtab seemed to distrust Snowtab even though he had done nothing wrong. In "Seeing Red", Snowtab does however like Gingtab enough to send him to the Grey Void to live. In "Sleepover", Gingtab learns of Snowtab's real reason for entering his void in "Voids", which was to find and rescue Tabsnow, and commends him for it, while also apologising for viewing him as bad, Snowtab blushes and accepts the apology, this is the start of their friendship, In "The Return of Mr. Triangle", Snowtab and Gingtab, along with Tuxtab are the main competitors against Mrs. Triangle and Mr. Triangle Jr, even being activists in killing the latter. In "Brothers", Snowtab and Gingtab are apparently off screen hanging out while Tabnow and Greysnow are in the zodiac void. In "Gluttony", Gingtab helps Tabsnow defeat Bro Triangle and save Snowtab and Greysnow. Greytab/Greysnow Snowtab and the others, well apart from Tabsnow, trusts Greytab. In "The Return of Mr. Triangle", Snowtab learns the truth about Greytab, but more focuses on his hate for Mr. Triangle, as only Tabsnow was suspicious of him before they knew any relation between him and Mr. Triangle. In "Gluttony", Snowtab gets annoyed at Greysnow after the events of the previous episode painting him as untrustworthy, but after the two get trapped in the belly of Bro Triangle, they reconcile and become friends, Standing next to each other and giving Tabsnow some advice in the following episode. Episode Appearances Snowtab in the Void Season 1 * 1. Pilot * 2. In My Dreams * 4. Self Aware * 6. Voids Season 2 * 1. Rebirth * 2. Void Mates * 3. Seeing Red * 4. Lust * 5. Alone Together * 6. The Zodiac: Part 1 * 7. The Zodiac: Part 2 * 8. Pride * 10. Sleepover * 11. Void Communication * 12/13. The Return of Mr. Triangle Season 3 * 1. Time and Space * 2. Chase Against Time * 3. Brothers * 5. Gluttony * 6. Pacifist * 8. Back to the Bootes Void * 9. Reflection * 10/11. The Battle of the Boots Void Trivia * Snowtab is based off of the creator's old pet, also called Snowtab, this is the only character as of yet to be based off something real, the others are based off of the idea of swapping Snowtab's breed and half of his name. ** The only other character who is slightly based off of another of Ryan Jay's pets is Tuxtab, who is based off of a similarly coloured cat named Claude * Snowtab wears clothes that resemble Steven's shirt from Steven Universe, Mario's hat with an S rather than an M, and a blue backpack which was confirmed to be based off Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie. * It was confirmed recently that Snowtab and the other characters would all receive new outfits, in order to make the cast look more diverse. Snowtab's leaked outfit has ditched the backpack, and now wears Steven's signature outfit from Steven Universe: The Movie, with a pink mario hat rather than a red one. * Snowtab has been absent from 5 episodes in total (From the Original Series): ** Giant White Space ** I Am Watching ** Bootes Void ** The Exorcism of Greytab ** We Explore * Snowtab's personality is based off of the creator's charitable and understanding side, as confirmed in social media. * While Snowtab's cartoon debut is in Snowtab in the Void, he has also appeared on the creator's YouTube channel as a logo for about a year prior to the series' premiere, with much different art styles than the ones present in the show. ** His "reformations" are actually a reference to the creator frequently changing the look of Snowtab on his channel. ** It was confirmed however that the style shown in "The Return of Mr. Triangle" is now permanent, and won't be changed again. * Snowtab is the mascot of SnowTubeStudios. Category:Characters